<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts by FandomsAndShipsGallore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516907">Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore'>FandomsAndShipsGallore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS WHERE YOU SUBMIT PROMPTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompts: [PROMPTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN]</p><p>Drop your prompts here. I will reply to all of them. As per all of my stories no incest. Otherwise, feel free to send me anything.</p><p>Foreword: </p><p>I am a college student so my update schedule may be messy. I will not put the author's notes threw out the book. If I need to add any Notes I will add them here. </p><p>I WILL PUT ANY TRIGGER WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER THEY ARE NEEDED FOR</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>